Keroro platoon: Puddles of humiliation, de arimasu
by Lance-corporal-yumimi
Summary: A random one-shot! :D  What is the most embarrassing type of puddle to wake up to in the morning? A strange question but the platoon are about to find out the answer! :P  Please read and review!


Keroro platoon: Puddles of humiliation, de arimasu!

Disclaimer: I don't own this manga/anime :)

Authers notes ... Ok, well this story is utterly random :P Really I only wrote it because I was bored and it popped into my head, the only reason I published it to the site is because my friend read it and fell of her chair laughing, I hope other people will have the same reaction as her and not me =_=. Please reveiw this story,  
>it will make my day! :D<p>

"STUPID FROG! COME ON IT'S TIME FOR BREKFAST!" Came the angry yelling that awoke him that morning, Keroro craked his eyes open slightly and yawned, "Five more minutes..." he mumbled closing them again and pulling the blankets over his head. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright as he reaslised that his normaly warm fluffy blanket was now drenched and warm, "WAAH!" He cried jumping up and throwing the blanket at the wall, it went splat and slid down the wall leaving a wet trail behind it. The frog stared at the dripping pile on the floor in horror, he then looked down and realised that from the waste down where the blanket had been covering, he was too soaking in warm fluid. "I..I...?" he stumbled, refusing to belive that it was wet by his doing, "STUPID FROG, THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M CALLING YOU!"  
>Natsumi yelled as she burst through the door looking grumpy. Keroro looked up at her, his eye twitching in horror before he turned back to the wet blanket.<br>The pink haired girl looked over at the sheets and then back at the frog, "Stupid frog...?" she mumbled scepticly, "IT WASN'T ME!" Keroro yelled as his cheaks turned red, "I DIDN'T PEE!".  
>At about the same time right outside the house another alien was awakening in his little tent, he gave a yawn and sat up to hear the birds singing in this seemingly lovely day. "Hmm, seems like a good weathered day to cook sweet potatos for natsumi" he thought to himself as she yawned and gave a stretch, he suddenly froze as he heard a sloshing sound below him. Slowly he tilted his head down, the red frog gave a shocked cry as he saw the puddle in the crevice of the blanket on his lap.<br>Giroro looked around franticly going even more red that normal, making sure that no-one could see this shamefull accident, "Phew... but what the hell?" he grumbled as he realised that he was alone and looked back down at the puddle, seeing his own reflection in it. "MEW!" Came a sudden sound making him jump up to his feet spilling the puddle all over the place, he turned to see his faverite white kitten sitting in the doorway to the tent looking happy as ever, "Umm...this is just between us...ok" the red frog mumbled going even more red as he began to attempt to clean the mess up.  
>Over at the huge mantion belonging to one, momoka nishizawa, the richest girl in tokyo, her buttler and her young friend tamama, the young tadpole of the house was awakening to the sweet smell of cineman sugar pancakes with maple syrup and chocolate milk for brekfast. Tamama blinked open his eyes and sat up with a smile as he breathed in the tasty scent of his faverite brekfast treat, "Yummy brekfast!" he squeeled exitedly as he gave a yawn and a stretch. Suddenly he felt the disturbing feeling of a warm liquid traveling up his legs, he gave a shiver and threw the blanket off of himself, looking down at the big wet patch surrounding him. "No way..." tamama whimpered as tears welled up in his child like eyes, "I'm not a little kid... I'm...not" he assured himself as he scooted away from the wet patch. He just sat and watched the drenched sheets for a while, his inner emotions flicking back and forth from horror to rage, "...MOMOCHIIII!" he suddenly burst out wailing as tears shot out for his eyes. The door cracked open and the blue haired maiden of the household stepped in to see what all of the comotion was about, "Tama-chan?" she asked smileing as she closed the door behind her, "MOMOCHII! I HAD A ACCIDENT!" the black tadpole sobbed as he leaped at the girl and hugged round her neck, "Tama...chan...?"<br>she whispered as she pat his back rather confusedly.  
>Over out in the forrest that surrounded the outskirts of the city, another alien frog awoke, mearly because he woke up at that time every morning to begin training.<br>Giving a yawn he opened his eyes and smiled at the ray of sunshine which shone through the window and lit up the room, "Looks like mother nature is giving us a beautifull day"  
>he sighed happily, he was about to sit up when he noticed something was wrong. The blue frog gulped as he reached his hand down to feel the blankets below him,<br>inside hopeing that he was imagening the damp feeling. He lay his hand on his quilt and cringed at the wettnes of it, his face tinged red and he looked side to side in hope that his pekaponjin friend was still asleep and wouldnt notice him sneek away to dispose of the evidence of this embarrissing predicament. He saw her bed and let out a small squeek as he realised that she was not apparent in it, "Dororo!" Came the cheerfull as ever voice of young koyuki as she appeared suddenly behind the boy making him jump and gasp. "I snuck up on you again!" she giggled sticking her tongue out playfully, he did not look up at his but insted tryed to avoid eye contact as his face began to heat up more. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked as she crouched down his his level and cocked her head in confusion, "I...I just...I belive I just wet the bed..."  
>he whimpered going teary eyed as he looked up at the girl. Koyuki didn't say anything at first, she looked at him in surprise at his answer, then lay her hand on the wet sheet to conferm his conclusion, then she looked back at him again, this time doing her best not to snicker. "AHH DON'T LAUGH!" he cried franticly as he flushed bright red, this just made the girl burst out giggling.<br>Later that day a meeting was held about invasion plans in the main hall of the secret underground base. "So any ideas anyone...?" Keroro asked acwardly as he fidgeted in his seat at the front, "...Its your job to come up with ideas idiot" Giroro grumbled, refusing to make eye cotact with anyone. "...can I ask a question?"  
>Tamama asked nervously as he looked over at keroro, the green frog looked at him and nodded after a few moments, no one objecting. "Did...anyone expirience anything wierd this morning?"<br>the young tadpole asked going red as he looked at him feet, everyone froze and looked in other directions. "NO, I had a compleatly normal morning, yes, nothing unusual at all,  
>just a normal mannly morning of getting up, yessiry!" Keroro lied franticly as he began to sweat, "Just a dry...uhh I mean normal morning... I mean not that it wasn't dry, I mean it wasn't wet, it was dry but I mean... IT WAS A NORMAL MORNING!" Giroro cried panicing slightly, Dororo sat in silence, his face flushing red, for once glad that he was being forgotten so that he could avoid having to lie to answer. No one wanted to admit the shame that was eating at them, they would all rather die than tell their embarrising secrets. "G good...My morning was normal too...ehh heh heh!" Tamama laughed nervously as he rubbed his arm, everyone sat in silence for a while looing around nervously, trying to avoid all eye contact with each other. Suddenly the door slammed open and natsumi crashed in angrily, marching strait up to the frog,<br>"STUPID FROG I OLD YOU TO DO THE LAUNDRY!" She cried getting right up in his face, "Uhh uhh natsumi dono, I was uhh..." keroro stumbled trying to think of an excuse. "Uhh, you are useless! I did it for you this time but next time if it isn't done then I'm gonna put YOU in the washing machine!" the girl threatened as she stood upright and shook her head disaprovingly, "THANK YOU FOR YOUR MERCY!" the frog cried. "This needs to be handwashed though so you can do it yourself!"  
>the girl grumbled as she through his wet blanket from the morning at him hitting him in the face as she stomped out. Everyone watched at natsumi slammed the door and then turned their attention to keroro who was pulling the sheet from his face, "Keroro...what is that?" Giroro asked putting his hand on his hip, "I IT'S NOTHING! REALLY!" the green frog dismissed as he tried to hide the evidence behind his back. "It looks like the blanket from your bed mr sargent sir!" Tamama exclamed trying to see what it was that his leader was hideing. "IT'S NOTHING!" Keroro cried as his face tinged red, "THIS HAS NO RELEVENCE TO THE MEETING!".<br>Suddenly he let out a squeek as he felt the blanket get whipped out of his hands quickly, dororo hopped back to the group holding the blanket out and showing its big wet area. "GEROOOOO! IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR!" he cried shaking his hands franticly expecting to be mocked and teased over his little accident the last night,  
>to his surprise though everyone stayed silent and just stared at the sheets. It was tamama to break the silence first after a little while, "...I lied before too mr sargent,<br>I had an accident aswell..." the tadpole whimpered as he tried not to start crying from shame, "As embarissing as it is to admit...I suffered from the same fortune aswell"  
>dororo mumbled looking away in acwardness. "I...also woke up to wet sheets this morning..." Giroro admited sheepishly as he kicked his foot into the carpet,<br>keroro stared at the platoon of three infront of him in surprise, he had not seen that comeing. "You know...this was a wierd coincidence..." tamama mumbled trying not to be caught in any acward silences, "Hmmm...this was either a creepy coincidence or..." Giroro began to grumble as his eyes narrowed and he looked over at the empty chair.  
>Down below the meeting room in his big yellow lab sat everyones faverite curry loveing scientist in his chair swirling a bottle of hot water, four empty bottles littered the floor from where they had been emptyed, "KUKUKU". :) <p>


End file.
